kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nero Hikari
Nero Hikari is a Keyblade Master and the Main Protagonist of Genesis: Kingdom Hearts Appearance Nero is a dark skinned boy with brown eyes, and small scar going across his nose. He has a lean but athletic build, and despite looking skinny he is pretty muscular. He wears a black short sleeved hoodie with grey pockets, and a black and grey undershirt. He has black glove that are lined with both grey and red. He wears black pants with red pockets as well as red pouch pockets near his knees. He also wears black and red shoes. a white belt with a gold buckle Personality Nero is an athletic, rustic, and friendly boy who is searching for adventure. Nero is a pretty happy guy,he has a brave and heroic personality, and will risk his lives for friends, enemies, and strangers alike. Though he is far from stupid, Nero can be gullible and oblivious to what should be obvious. For example, he fell for Kairi's attempt at passing for a man, to which Sora says that Nero "could fall for anything". However, he doesn't let his enemies fool him as easily. An example would be when he didn't fall for Yura's attempt to play on Nero's sympathetic side, which was far more convincing. He can also be quick to anger, and is quite childish at times. He is also quite impulsive, as he tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. He can also be somewhat "disrespectful" towards authority or people with a higher power then him. Even telling his master Sora to "Shut the hell up." Nero possesses a rather strong competitive streak, as Killua says "Whenever there's a contest, you're always ready' to go". Nero has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, cocky, quick-witted and sometimes overconfident in his abilities. He has a lot of attitude, shows a lot of sarcasm through his gestures and has a narcissistic tongue. He often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt and mock his opponents, and takes many of the lesser situations he faces lighthearted. He is also not generally modest when it comes to his abilities and is very proud of his skills, smug and a showoff. It is not until his fight with Yura Minata that he realizes his flaws compared to a true Keyblade Master, and he trains to become one. Nero also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never quits or submits. At the same time, Nero has a big and kind heart and possesses a lot of righteousness. He is fully committed to helping out those in any kinds of trouble however he can, even if his actions will be met with contempt or have consequences, and cannot look away when somebody else is in trouble. He always keeps his word and is willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his heroics and fighting evil as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker and enjoys any challenge that passes him. However, in times of crisis, he focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change. Nero is extremely loyal to his friends and is willing to put his life on the line for them without any due consideration. Though he sometimes teases them or acts rude, he cares generously for all his friends and if they are in danger, Nero will put them above all else at hand. Including his own life. Nero known for having an indomitable will and a lot of stubbornness. He is incredibly strong of character, possessing a never-waving faith in himself and never gives in to his own weaknesses. Also, no matter what happens or who looks down on him, Nero always preservers, never gives up or gives in, and will do whatever it takes of him to save the day. Powers and Abilities